Hezekiah
by adodcefa
Summary: David Potter is mistaken for the BWL and Harry for a squib, so the Potters leave Harry with the Dursley. Roxanne and Megamind are married and it is impossible for them to have a family. One day they find a black hair baby boy abandon near the lair
1. Chapter 1

**Hezekiah**

**Megamind and Harry Potter crossover**

**Roxanne Ritchi and Megamind had been secretly married for a few years now, and like any other couple they wish to have children of their own. However, since they are two different species it is impossible for them to have a family. That is until they find a baby boy with black hair and green eyes abandon in a box near the Lair.**

**James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding immediately after the birth of their twin sons, Henry who has brown eyes and Harry who has green eyes. Then one Halloween night Lord Voldemort attacked their home he had come to kill their twins. They survive the attack believing that one of the twins is a hero, savior of the British Wizarding world, and child of the prophesy while the while the other twin is nothing more than Squib.**

**So what do these two families have in common? You need to read and find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.s: should I make Roxanne a witch that has just had her magic unblock? Tell me what you think .<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hezekiah

Megamind and Harry Potter crossover

Roxanne Ritchi and Megamind had been secretly married for a few years now, and like any other couple they wish to have children of their own. However, since they are two different species it is impossible for them to have a family. That is until they find a baby boy with black hair and green eyes abandon in a box near the Lair.

James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding immediately after the birth of their twin sons, Henry who has brown eyes and Harry who has green eyes. Then one Halloween night Lord Voldemort attacked their home he had come to kill their twins. They survive the attack believing that one of the twins is a hero, savior of the British Wizarding world, and child of the prophesy while the while the other twin is nothing more than Squib.

Chapter one: What to do

Petunia Dursley née Evens had always wanted to go visit other places while growing up. She had dreamt of driving through countries, fly over the sea to tour beautiful islands, sail the ocean get to another continent. When she was a child, she had dreamt of visiting places with her parents and her little sister, as a teenager with her friends, and as an adult with her boyfriend who later became her husband and their child.

It did not matter to her how she got to those places whether it was on a business trip, family vacation, or a full-prepaid cruise. It never mattered to her the reason why she might visit any country, island, or continent as long as she had gone somewhere in her life and had stories tell to her son, and her friends, and maybe years later to her grandchildren when she had them.

Petunia had never and I repeat never had imagined herself flying half way across the planet just to do what she was about to do, abandoned her nearly four-month old baby nephew. If only, had the child been a normal baby and not a freak then she and her husband would have gladly raised the baby as their own. In addition, it would be good for her Dudley to have someone to play with while growing up. Petunia knew what freaks like him were capable of, her sister; his mother is one of them. Witches and wizards that is what they, call themselves but to her they were freaks all of them young or old big or small.

Where is the baby's mother, you might be asking yourself; or why did Petunia get the baby? You see Petunia and her husband thought that the baby was a normal child, or at least that is what her freak sister and her good for nothing husband had told them. Lily and James (Lily's husband) had appeared late one night on the front porch of Petunia's home in private drive with 3-month-old twins. As soon as they enter, Lily began to tell Petunia and her husband Vernon the reason why they were there.

For the past 10 years, the wizarding world had been at war against a dark wizard that called himself Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. For those 10 years, the order of the Phoenix which James and Lily were part of had been fighting against Voldemort and his forces. After finding out that Lily was pregnant, Voldemort began going after them due to a prophecy, believing that one of her twins would be the one to defeat him. They began moving from place to place trying to keep her children safe but every time would find them for there was spy amongst their friends. Some friends of theirs would help by them giving them temporary shelter, some of their fellow order members would come to their aid whenever the death eaters would attack their hiding place, and even some of them have died to protect them and their twins. Two nights ago, voldemort attacked the Potters the in Godric Hollow. After doing the door off its hinges voldemort before he summand James wand stunning him and making his way up the stairs towards the nursery. As soon as voldemort enter the nursery Lily began to beg him not to hurt her sons. She was thrown across the room and the last thing that Lily remembered before passing out was voldemort standing over the crib and pointing his wand one of her babies and throwing the killing curse at one of them. When she woke up about an hour later was to the cries of one of her sons and a brief moment she wonder why she was on the floor then everything came back. Voldemort found their home, James shouting at her to take twins and run, she running up to the nursery and barely managing to activate the protection runes before voldemort entered, and Voldemort throws the killing curse at her sons. She heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The first person to enter the room was her husband James closely followed by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry, and their best friend Sirius Black.

Dumbledore took out his wand and did a diagnostic charm on the children that showed him how much magic the children have in order to find the one who defeated the Dark Lord was. Henry the oldest of the twins had deep jagged cut on his cheek and his magic nearly depleted while his younger brother Harry has a lightning shaped cut on forehead and not a single drop of magic in him. With this information can include it said Henry was the child of prophecy, it was Henry who is the Boy-who- Live, Savior of the wizarding world while his brother was nothing more than the worthless squib.

"This is the reason why we're here Petunia," James said that day "to leave the squib here with you and your husband while we prepare our son to fight voldemort in case he ever comes back."

"Your son, so what Harry was never your son is that what you are saying?" Vernon asked, his hands turned into fists and his face became red with anger. "Just because he does not magic you don't want him, is that it? What kinds of parents are you to choose one child over the other just because one is famous and has magic while the other does not? The two of you should have never been blessed children, and I hope that after this you do not have more."

"What makes you so sure that he doesn't have magic in him?" Petunia asked, "You'd said so yourself that Henry's magic was nearly depleted this could have also happened to Harry except his could have been all used up. I'm asking you this, are you sure really sure that Harry was born with no magic or that it will never come back?"

"Yes"

"Did you check if had magic when he was born?" Petunia asked

"…..?"

"Answer me this," Petunia said "why do you want us to the child, why can't you even in an orphanage that every no good parent do? What are you afraid of? Tell me Lily"

"Petunia, when voldemort was a child…" Dumbledore began

"I don't believe that you either asked or were told to call me by my name. Therefore, to you Sir I am Mrs. Dursley and before you say anything else that question was directed to my sister and her husband.

"Petunia, please just take him." Lily said

"Why? Lily this is the child were talking here. You carried him in the womb, you felt him kicked, you went through the pain giving birth to him. Why do you want to get rid of him? This is a child not some small animal. Tell me what is so bad about raising a non-magical child."

"You're not my mother to me what to do, Petunia. Are you going to take him or not." Lily said

Petunia looked at her husband in the eyes before turning to the three grown-ups and two babies in her living room.

"Very well then," Petunia said, "we'll take the boy"

"But if he starts showing any signs of your freakishness we'll leave him on orphanage or somewhere in the streets." Vernon said

Immediately after Vernon said this Harry was placed in Petunias arms and the three magical grown-ups left without saying another word. For your first week while staying with them the boy showed no signs of magic but during the middle of the second was when strange things started to happen.

That's why she was walking some deserted streets of some city called Metro city somewhere in America looking for place to leave the baby. Her plan had been to leave child on the doorsteps of an orphanage or leave him in the hospital and telling the nurses that she had found him abandoning the trashcan. But the thing was she had gotten lost in her car had run out of gas. Just so she wouldn't be recognized she hidden her blonde hair under beanie, put on some color contacts, and a pair of reading glasses she had on a hooded Cape to cover her face.

She heard the engine of the car and immediately hid in the shadows of the building. From her hiding place, she saw how the graffiti wall of one of the buildings rippled and a strange black car came out of the wall and driving away in the opposite direction from where she was.

Petunia looked the baby arms and a plan came into her mind.

Okay my dear readers I hope you like this first chapter please be kind and leave a good review and/or you can just put this story on your story alert. Usually a chapter would take me at least a month or month and a half to write when it comes into my mind. So please be patient.

PS: English is not my first language so please excuse my spelling, grammar, and punctuation I'm trying my best to improve them. Would anyone like to be my Beta.


	3. Chapter 3

o.k ladies and gentelmen i hahe made a poll for this story please go to my profile vote it would help me greatly in this story

Hezekiah

Roxanne Ritchi and Megamind had been secretly married for a few years now, and like any other couple they wish to have children of their own. However, since they are two different species it is impossible for them to have a family. That is until they find a baby boy with black hair and green eyes abandon in a box near the Lair.

James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding immediately after the birth of their twin sons, Henry who has brown eyes and Harry who has green eyes. Then one Halloween night Lord Voldemort attacked their home he had come to kill their twins. They survive the attack believing that one of the twins is a hero, savior of the British Wizarding world, and child of the prophesy while the while the other twin is nothing more than Squib.

Chapter 2: talk

Minion drove around Metro city in the invisible car on his way to pick up Sir from prison, afterwards he would need to pickups Sirs wife, Mrs. Roxanne Darhsone nee Ritchie. All of Metro city knew the Roxanne was married they all thought that she is married to a gifted scientist/inventor, by the name of Solen Amim Darhsone. Very few people knew the truth that Dr. Darhsone is actually villain in known as Megamind.

Minion parked Invisible car outside the prison for the criminally gifted. Opening his laptop minion began to that into the prison security system, after that Minion some of the brain bots to help Sir break out of prison. Few minutes pass before the back door of the car opened and closed and a second later Megamind appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice job sending the brain bots with the knockout gas Minion," Megamind said giving his best friend high-five.

"Thank you sir, I hope you didn't have any trouble," Minion said turning on the car.

"Not at all Minion all the guards and the Warden were already gassed and sleeping before I got out of the cell."

"How's Roxanne, Minion" Megamind asked as he changed from his prison clothes into a black dress pant, a dark gray button up shirt, and a black jacket.

"Ms. Roxanne is doing find Sir. She is excited to have the out again." Minion said, smiling at how happy his master looked when his wife is mentioned.

"Sir," Minion said some minutes later. "Could I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did," Megamind said

"How about another question?"

"Again, you just did."

"Sir,"

Megamind chuckled "I'm just messing with you my friend,goon"

"Ms. Roxanne loves you Sir so very much and I know that you love her the same or perhaps even more. Lately I have noticed that she seems sad and maybe a tiny bit depressed especially more when you two argue. Is there something wrong? Is there something that would help the two of you with Sir?"

"(Sights) No Minion. I am rich, the richest man in Metro city. I have accounts all over the world. I'm able to buy anything and everything that my wife would ever want and if such things do not exist I will make it for her." Megamind said

"I know Sir, yet Ms. Roxanne doesn't ask for much."

"But there's one thing Minion. There is one thing that Roxanne wants more than anything in the world then and I can't give that to her."

"Sir?"

She wants children Minion and am not able to give the to her."

"But sir…"

I have all the right anatomy parts of the human male. The thing is my skin is blue, my head is big, and I am an alien. It is because I'm an alien that makes it impossible for Roxanne and me to have children."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sir"

"Yeah… me too"

The rest of the ride was silent. Minion looked at his master and best friend in the rearview mirror. He mentally kicked himself at the set look in his friend's face. *You should have kept quiet*he mentally scolded. How could he, he had been worried. His job was to make sure that Ms. Ritchie was safe and happy while Sir is away.

"Sir we are here," Minion said parking the car in front of the news building.

"Thank you Minion" Megamind said turning the dial of his holo- watch and turning into the human version of himself with black hair and glasses.

There you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry, that is short and sorry for the grammar errors. I am trying to improve my grammar but everything that I try just makes it worst. Anyone that would like to be my Beta please PM me or email me.

I got a questions for you all:

Yes Make Roxanne a witch and/or know someone that is

no make Roxanne a witch and/or know someone that is

yes make Megamind take over MetroCity and become KING

No make Megamind take over MetroCity and become KING

yes turn MetroCity into a Nation of Freaks

no turn MetroCity into a Nation of Freaks

please go to my profile and Vote


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Sorry that this isn't a chapter. i've deleted the previos chapter for and five. i was half asleep when i wrote chapter five and posted it incompleat and chapter fours poll is closed so here are the results of the poll

16 votes-yes turn MetroCity into a Nation of Freaks

13 Votes- yes make Megamind take over MetroCity and become KING

13 Votes- yes make roxanne into a witch and / or know someone that is

7 votes-no make Roxanne a witch and/or know someone that is

7 vote-No make Megamind take over MetroCity and become KING

7votes-no turn MetroCity into a Nation of Freaks

i'l post the next chapter as soon as I'm done. once again Sorry

I have a question should I have them adopt Harry before or after they take over MetroCity? Don't forget to vote.


	5. Chapter 5

Hezekiah

Chapter three:

She has an amazing life. Her marriage is great specially the sex and like every couple they have arguments. Usually their arguments were about small things but recently their arguments were about having children. Both Roxanne and her husband wanted children but it is nearly him possible for them to have children. Her husband is an alien, a real Aileen, and it is one of the reasons why they can't conceive. The other reason was due to an accident the she had when she was a child that left her sterile. With a small surgery, her husband told her and her child bearing problem would be over. In case that did not work, they talked about using a surrogate, becoming foster parents, adopting etc. etc. etc.

Being a foster parent was out the window. Taking care of the child they were able to do, after all they had taking care of children of their friends and family the new of their two best kept secrets. How do you explain to a child that you temporarily have in your custody not to be scared when he/she sees things floating or moving by themselves? How do you tell the children not to run screaming in terror when they see the city's super villain in the house? Even if you convinced him/her/ them that said super villain is their foster father and that he will not hurt them, how do you convince them to keep it a secret?

Their last choice was adoption. Actually, the idea of adopting children had been their first and in between choices. They had talked with the lawyers, filed the paperwork, and bought a house with a large property where they could live and raise their child. Their home had many bedrooms but most of them empty but there was two rooms next to theirs that were always close. They had gone shopping buying everything that they believe the child would need from that first, to cloths, to toys they had turned the room next to theirs into a nursery and the room next to it was full of toys. About 2 1/2 years ago they were told that they had not been proved to adopt a child. Roxanne and her husband had been so heartbroken when they heard that they would not be adopt had gone to the agency to see why. Due to Roxanne constantly being kidnapped by either Megamind or other criminals the agency had decided to deny them the right to adopt a child and until this problem was solved the adoption will always be the denied.

When they got home began planning a way to stop the kidnappings without her husband giving up the role of a super villain. Months later they came up with a foolproof plan that would stop Megamind from kidnapping her and it would show Dalan as the hero. Who would have thought that a box of "black mail" material and a large bowl with its recipe of the worlds most greatest chillie was that was needed to stop Megamind from ever kidnapping her again, and just to make sure Dalan had made "Megamind" sign a contract that said that he would never kidnap her again.

But there are two secrets that only a few people know.

The first secret is about who her husband actually is. To her friends, coworkers, anyone interested in her public life, and her husband employees he is Dalan Darhsone. Dalan, a gifted scientist/inventor; who is 5 foot two, has light brown skin, bright green eyes, and wavy black hair. The Dalan that the public knows is a person could sometimes be funny, he usually kept to himself and usually the way to make talk is if you ask him about any his invention or about his wife. Another person to the public knew of is Yacoot, whose family supposedly had work for Darhsone for a couple of generations. The only thing about Yacoot that the public knew of was that he is the Darhsone's Butler, chauffeur, work partner, and that he and Dalan were best friends since children. This was all that the public knew about the three of them. The truth is that Dalan is the city's alien super villain known as Megamind and that Yacoot is Megamind's minion name Minion (an alien angler/ Piranha fish that uses a robotic gorilla body to move around). Since a teenager, Megamind had terrorized Metro city and would kidnap her, using her as bait to lure city's superhero Metro Man.

For years, everyone in Metro city thought that she had been dating the city's superhero but they were wrong. The rumor that she was dating Metro man had started during her junior year in high school. The one who started the rumor was none other than Jason Skots alias Metro Man. She had tried to tell her friends and anyone that asked her that the rumors were just rumors and they were not true. The rumor spread throughout the school like wildfire until it reached the ears will blue skin large head teenage boy. Soon rumor had spread everywhere. A few weeks later, a teenage boy with blue skin and bighead that went by the name of Megamind kidnapped her.

The first time that she was kidnap was few months after her high school graduation. Roxanne was driving home from college when she stopped at a gas station. She remembers getting out of the car and smelling strange odor before passing out the next thing she knew was that she was strange building with her hands behind her back and tied to chair. She remembered being so scared but she tried her hardest not to show it. Her kidnapper turned out to be the skinny blue-skinned alien boy with a large head back everyone picked on. The boy, who called himself Megamind, explained that he had kidnapped her just to lure Metro man. Why? Like everyone in Metro city, he believed that she was dating the superhero. The superhero was called, got trapped, fought a robot, won, and took Megamind to jail before flying her home. And that is how it went for the next few years.

The second secret was the she Roxanne Elena Darhsone is a witch.

************LINEBREAK************LINEBREAK************LINEBREAK************LINEBREAK************

I hope that this make sense just a little warning I might be taking this story down and redoing it because I really don't want to give it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear readers sorry that this is not the chapter that you were all waiting for, writers block sucks! As of this day this story will be abandon anyone that wants to take it and make it their own you have my permission to do so. I wish you luck.

adodcefa


End file.
